1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of moving screen information displayed on a touch screen based on a touch input and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In such a terminal, in order to enhance user convenience, different functions may be allocated to various types of touch inputs, respectively, to execute the allocated functions according to the types of a touch input applied thereto. For example, a scroll function for moving currently displayed screen information may be carried out in response to a drag touch or flick touch in the terminal. Such a scroll function may be easily used to display not-yet-displayed information instead of currently displayed screen information. Meanwhile, in order to further enhance user convenience, an improvement such as allocating an additional function to a touch input having a pre-allocated function may be taken into consideration.